Dreams of the Ox
by Dizzy-Disaster
Summary: Shigure announces that an old friend is coming to visit. She, Yuki, Haru, and Kyo used to be best friends except of course Kyo and Yuki. Her life has been in perril and torment since she left two years ealier, and her heart is bound by lock and chain. Wil
1. Chapter 1

**Fruits Basket Fanfic!YAY!**

**"Everyone, I've got an announcement to make!" Shigure said in a cheerful voice.**

**"Kyo's moving out?" Yuki said.**

**"Unfortunatly, no. We're going to have a special visitor coming!" Shigure said happily.**

**"The suspense is killing me, Shigure, who is it?" Hatsuharu asked.**

**"You're going to be excited Kyo-kun and Haru-kun! Sonya's coming for a visit!" Shigure said, sounding like an excited child at Christmas.Everyone immediately smiled. Hatsuharu dropped his chopsticks in surprise and Kyo cheered.**

**"It's going to be nice seeing her again." Yuki said. "It has been like, what, two years since we last saw her."**

**"Why is she coming,Shigure-san?Is something wrong with her? Last I heard she was doing fine."Hatsuharu asked in a distressed voice.**

**"A lot has happened since we last saw her.Unfortunately, her father passed away last Christmas.His ex-wife, Sonya's mother, didn't know about the Sohma curse and found out when Sonya tripped and her mother's boyfriend caught her. Her mother shunned her and she left. When she tried to go to her boyfriends house she found him with another woman and she broke up with him right then and there.She's weak from traveling and from her emotinal pain so she should be in her animal form."Shigure explained." Tohru-kun, don't be afraid if you see her, you might be frightned." he warned. **

**"Why? What animal is she?" Tohru asked.**

**"You'll see, believe me." Shigure said.**

**+Around noon the next day (Sunday)+**

**She walked through the deep forest, her paws thumping dully against the hard earth. Her clothes in her backpack were heavy on her and she felt like throwing them off her back. She walked up to the front door of the Sohma house, but remembered she couldn't knock. Insteaad she walked around the house until she saw one of the paper doors open. When she jumped nimbly on the patio, she noticed that there was someone else in the room with Yuki, a girl nontheless. The girl looked to her left and screamed."Aieeeee! Wolf!" she screamed. **

**Yuki's head turned to the canine in the door.He immediately ran up to her, trying to get her to face him."Sonya? You're running a fever. You don't look good." he said.**

**He was right. Sonya's usually lusturous white fur was sort of dull and shabby and matted. Her usually golden eyes were practically lifeless. She whimpered. Yuki stood up and got Shigure. They put her on a warm blanket in a corner to give the feeling of security. Shigure sat next to her, petting her head and trying to coax life and strength into her. " Shigure, a wolf's not in the zoidac is it?" Tohru asked.**

**"No, but she would have been. She represents the valiant wolf, though she doesn't look so valiant right now."he said. Sonya snapped at his hand which he pulled away in time." I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, Sonya-kun.There are no tales of her like the cat, but her spirit supposedly didn't want to attend the banquet, being a lone wolf." Shigure explained. Hatori sat in front of Sonya, checking her heartbeat, her temperature, blood pressure.Shigure had called Hatori once Sonya had appeared to see them, and Hatori rushed over, not having seen her for her check-ups in two years.**

**"She should be ok. She just needs rest and a warm caring household. Maybe some food too. Sonya? Will you talk for us? You haven't said a word since you arrived." Hatori said. She just looked at him in despair. He scooped her upper body into his arms, trying to give her strength, trying to give her hope and love. Tohru could tell that she was precious to the Sohma family. Sonya looked up at him. **

**"I want...to see Haru-kun." she said in a cracked voice.**

**"Sure." Hatori said, letting her go and leading her to where Haru was talking to Yuki."Haru-san, Sonya wants to speak with you privately." Hatori said. Hatori gave Haru Sonya's clothing just in case. Haru nodded and led Sonya into the woods.Once they were far enough from the house, Haru plopped down at the bottom of a tree and looked at the white wolf sitting before him.**

**"Shigure told me about what happened." Haru said. " I also found out about you and your ex-boyfriend. Your 'mistake' as Shigure called it." Sonya's ears pressed against her skull. **

**"It _was_ a mistake.He told me he loved me..." she said **

**"My deepest sympathies about your father. He was a good man. Even though he knew about the Sohma curse he treated you like an equal. I wish I had met him, just once." he said. " You have to have courage. In us and in yourself, we all love you, even if no one else will. You have to remember, we will always be here for you." he said, hugging her. Her head was over his shoulder. her ears still pinned to her head. A POOF came next thing Haru knew, he was holding a naked girl in his arms. He put his hand over her eyes and gave her her clothing.**

**She emerged from behind a tree wearing a tight black shirt and baggy green pants with about six chains, three on each side, hanging off them. Her long white hair was in a braid down her back and her blue eyes had a bit of a sparkle back in them. Hatsuharu smiled. "Guess you got some of your strength back, huh?" he asked.**

**"Yeah, thanks to you." she said, a blush spreading across her cheeks. He chuckled at her blushing. **

**"It's almost dinner time, you wanna go back?" he asked. She nodded. They walked back to the house and everyone smiled when they saw her in her human form once again.**

**"Oh!You must be Sonya-san!Pleased to meet you, I'm Thoru!" Tohru said in her usual loud and happy voice. Sonya grabbed Haru's upper arm and cowered. **

**"Tohru, you must take it easy with Sonya at the moment she's shy right now what with everything happening and all. Let Sonya eat and go to bed and we'll see if she comes around. Does that sound allright Sonya?" Shigure said. Sonya nodded. She sat in between Yuki and Haru, quietly eating her dinner. The boys made sure she was okay through dinner and then she said thank you and went to bed. **

**First chap! Tell me how ya like it! **


	2. I didn't want help

**Sonya slept quietly for a while and then a thump on the roof woke her up. She stood up and walked out on the balcony, finding the ladder in the darkness and climbing up onto the roof. She saw Kyo sitting with his feet dangling over the edge. "Are you thinking of jumping,Kyo?" she asked. **

**Kyo turned,startled, and then realized it was Sonya and smiled his awkward smile. "Maybe." he said.**

**" I've been there, it doesn't work with us, being martial artists and all."she said taking a seat beside him. **

**"It's good to see you again Sonya. It's been a while. When I first saw you I got worried, you looked weak and so pale. I guess Haru took care of that though, huh? He always did have a way of dealing with you and giving you strength." Kyo said. "If anything, I say he loves and cares about you more than any of us possibly can, he has a bigger heart than the rest of us." **

**"Has he turned 'black' lately? I've been worrying about him with that." Sonya asked, not looking at him.**

**"Not that I know of. But I know his temper isn't any better. Hatori says he's made progress." Kyo said. **

**"How was your training, Kyo-kun? Did your master teach you a lot of new things?" Sonya asked.**

**"Yeah, but I still can't beat Yuki, now matter how hard I try." Kyo said, hanging his head.**

**"You will, eventually. Don't worry. You're strong now, and you're still growing." Sonya reassured. She got up.**

**"I think it's time we both go to bed. School tomorrow." she said. Kyo nodded and they both got off the roof to go to bed.**

**Sonya examined herself in the mirror, looking at the unfirom. " Haru-kun, how do I look in this?" she asked Haru while he was walking by her and Tohru's room. **

**"It looks fine. Why? You don't like it?" he asked.**

**"Thats not it, I'm just not used to it, it's different from our elementary school clothes."she said. She picked up a brush and brushed her hair, then quickly braided it."Haru-kun, can you show me around the school?"**

**"Sure. Akito made sure we were in the same classes. I don't really think I had a choice in the first place." he said, smiling. Sonya smiled back and they walked down to breakfast together. Sonya seemed a little better, she wasn't cowering behind Haru as much and she lightned up and even gave Shigure and Hatori hugs before they left for school.**

** Tohru,Haru,Yuki,Sonya, and Kyo all walked to school together for the rest of the week. Sonya still held Haru's arm while they walked the halls and down the street, but he didn't care. It comforted her to knwo he was there for her and it made him feel confident to know he was helping her. Haru and Sonya went to all the same classes except for gym, and Haru introduced her to his friends and theyeven hung out with the others. By the end of the week, Sonya was the way everyone else had always remembered her. Tohru grew especially fond of her, they were sharing a room after all. Tohru realized who the real Sonya was. She was bouncy and and honest and liked to hug everyone, especially Haru and Yuki because they didn't do anything about it. She was a happy-go-lucky person with a bad-girl punk rock attitude but a sort of childish quality which made her one of the most likable people. **

**During the week of school, she had become popular amongst her peers, especially the boys. Most of the young men were jealous of Haru because he got to hang out with her, even hold her hand and put his arm around her shoulders. Kyo always heard the boys talking about how beautiful she was, how mysterious she was, if she and Haru were going out.**

**"Guys!We're home!" Sonya called to Hatori and Shigure. Hatori looked at Sonya sadly. **

**"Sonya, we went to see Akito today." he said sternly. " He says that you havn't talked to him in about two years, since you left here last. Even when he sent you letters requesting your presence."**

**"No, I haven't talked to him." she said. **

**"You're supposed to go to him when he requests you.You have to do this unless you want to live in the estate again." Shigure said, even his voice and gaze were serious. Haru and everyone stood behind her.**

**"I didn't want to see him, never again. **

**" No, but if you had given him a call at the event of your father's death he would have given you help. He could've gotten you transferred here so you didn't have to go through everything. Sonya, it's important that you at least send a letter, he is the head of the Sohma family." Hatori said. **

**" Does this mean Sonya can't stay?" Haru asked. **

**"Thankfully, Akito said she is allowed to stay for the rest of the month. But, she must go back to her mother's house once the month is up and she must come when requested." Shigure said.**

**" But I don't want to leave!" Sonya yelled. Everyone looked at her in surprise. She barely spoke above a whisper and yet she just yelled. " I want to stay here with Haru-kun and Yuki and Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun and Katori-san, even you Shii-chan:**

**" We'll talk to Akito once the month is up. For now, let's enjoy her presence while we can." Hatori said. Sonya swallowed hard and ran out the front door.**

**"Sonya!" Haru called, running after her. Everyone else went to run after her, but Shigure stopped them.**

**"They need time to themselves." he said.**


	3. Let me be your strength

**Sonya ran into the woods,she could hear Haru's feet behind her as he desperately tried to keep up with her strong legs. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his body, trying to keep her from running away. She collapsed to her knees and he knelt down with her. He squeezed her to him while she cried. Her right arm was around his neck and her left was tucked between them, her hand near her mouth so she could wipe her tears away. She rested her head on his chest and he buried his face in her neck, trying to cover her to make her feel safe. She was trembling and her grip was lossening as she got weaker. "Keep your strength up, don't turn back into your animal form." he said, squeezing her tighter.**

**"I'm trying, but I'm so weak." she said, trying to bury her face in his chest, to be as close she could be to him.**

**"Then I'll be your strength." he said. She looked up at him. They leaned closer to each other, but then she looked away and broke his embrace.**

**"I don't want to be hurt again, not again!" she said, turning away from him.**

**"I don't want to hurt you." he said quietly.**

**"And, you know what's crazy? I- I'm still connected to him, I feel like I'd be betraying him!" she said to him, not looking at him.**

**"But..."Haru began. "Wasn't it _he_ who betrayed _you_?" Her eyes opened wide with the realization. **

**"Haru...you're right. Just like always." she said, letting out a meloncholy giggle. She trembled in emotional pain. Haru came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. After a few moments of shock and silence, she let her body go limp in his arms. "You're making me a little uncomfortable." she said.**

**"Then push me away, I won't take offense."he said.**

**"But thats just the thing, I don't have the strength to push you away. I feel so weak in your arms, like I'm numb, but I like it." she said in a distant voice.**

**"Being numb isn't always a good thing, because when we're forced back into the real world, we cant take it." Haru said. Sonya wearily sat up and turned to face him,her sky blue eyes sparkled with compassion and hope and...**

**She pressed her lips to his. He sat there, stunned for moment, then he felt the feeling she had been feeling a moment ago. He felt numb, like he was in bliss, like a drug induced stupor. He felt lightheaded and weak. The strength just waned from his body. He pulled her closer as the kiss got deeper and deeper. He closed his eyes and she searched his mouth with her toungue and he did the same to hers. They pulled away and looked deep in each other's eyes. Sonya broke the gaze, looking away in shame. He put finger under her chin and forced her to look at him, then he softly put his lips to hers. It was just a light kiss, one that wasn't meant to go any deeper, but to still give the satisfaction. They broke the kiss and he nuzzled her neck, she giggled. " I want you to stay here, with me." he whispered huskily in her ear.**

**"I wish I could." she said, putting her head against his chest and he put his chin on her head."I'd give everything to stay."**

**"Send a letter to Akito asking to stay." Haru said. They stood up and stretched their legs, walking into town and through a park, just walking and talking and joking and kissing. They stopped at a cafe for coffee and sat at a small outdoor table in front of the cafe'. **

**"I've been thinking about writing the letter to Akito.Do you think he would allow me to stay?" Sonya asked Haru. Haru took a sip of coffee and thought about it for amoment.**

**"I don't know, I think he would though."he said. Sonya leaned over the small table and put her lips to his. He put his hands on both sides of her face and to bring her a little closer. They broke the kiis and sat back in their chairs. A middle-aged couple holding hands said somthing like "Ah,young love." when they walked by. Haru and Sonya chuckled at the comment. **

**By the time they decided to go home it was late at night, but it was a saturday so there was no school the next day.It was about Midnight by the time they got to the house and everyone was in bed. Tohru left a note saying that if they were hungry then there was food in the fridge and all they had to do was heat it up. They heated up the food and ate out on the patio under the stars. After they ate, Haru decided to go to bed and Sonya appeared in the living room doorway when he was about to get in his futon. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, walking over to her.**

**"I don't want to wake Tohru-san."she said. Haru nodded, though he knew that was just an excuse and that she wanted to be near him. He didn't care.**

**They laid in Haru's bed, their eyes closed even though they weren't sleeping. "Tell me, Sonya, why do you love it here so much?" Haru asked. Sonya kissed him and then said,**

**"That's why." Haru kissed her and then rolled on top of her. They searched each other's mouths once again, her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His arms were under her back and up her shirt, undoing her bra, and then moving to the front of her body. His hands moved gingerly under her shirt. She went to undo his pants but he pushed her away.**

**"Not that, let's just fool around." he said. She didn't seem to agree though,because he sensed how much she wanted it, but that could be something they both would regret in the future. She let him do what he wanted to her. He sucked on her neck and massaged her breasts, teasing the nipples and making her moan in ecstasy. He felt down her thighs, and kissed her collarbone and neck. After their sexual excitement passed, they just lay in each other's embrace.**

**The next morning Shigure had woken up long before everyone else. Hatori stopped by to see Shigure and pick up Haru when he woke up, so when Tohru woke up not long after, she began to make breakfast. Shigure was already reading his newspaper and Hotori was sipping tea. "I wonder where Sonya-chan and Haru-kun went."Shigure said, getting a mischevious look on his face.**

**"She didn't come to our room last night. Oh,goodmorning Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said cheerfully.**

**"Were you guys talking about Sonya and Haru?" Yuki asked. Everyone except Kyo nodded, who was still half asleep. "She's on the futon with Haru in the living room."**

**Kyo was now fully alert and looked dumbfounded. Shigure dropped his paper and Hatori looked at Yuki in disbelief. "What?" he asked, looking around at everyone. **

**Haru and Sonya walked in not two minutes after he said that, said they were going out for breakfast and left. Sonya gave Yuki a goddbye hug since he was right there and she laughed and walked out of the house after Haru. Haru took her hand and squeezed it tight and they went to a coffee shop before going to a diner for breakfast. They sat in the diner across from one another in a booth. Sonya had the newspaper spread out on the table while she was eating and talking to Haru.**

**"How is it that you can multi-task like that?" he asked.**

**"Like what?"**

**"Read the paper, eat, and still somehow listen to me when I talk. How do you do it?" **

**"A magician never reveals her secrets." Sonya said, giving him a smug smile and and then going back to what she was doing. **

**"Obviously, because we hold the greatest secrets of all." he said, taking a sip of coffee. Sonya giggled and finished off her eggs. They paid the bill and walked out of the diner, the newspaper under Sonya's arm. She held Haru's hand and laid her head on he shoulder while they walked down the street. He kissed her head and and they walked and talked and laughed and gave updates on their lives. There was school tomorrow, so they couldn't stay out too long that night. They didn't go home for the rest of the day, and came home at 9:00 at night. **


End file.
